Mini-Wars
by Kargan3033
Summary: This is not your usual Toy/Mini Hammer story, will be crossed over with other games in due time. Since I have mental disabilities and depression updates will be few and far between so stick with me, feedback is welcomed but flames are not. This story is rated M for violence, sex, drugs and redneck humor
1. Chapter 1

**Mini-Wars**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Life Bringer**

 **Grayson Frost slowly opened his eyes as he was slowly coming back to a contuse and coherent state of mind.**

" **HOLY SHIT! " Grayson thought to himself as he blinked a few times, " I don't think I have ever been that stoned before. " he thought himself as he was trying to put into perspective the strange experience in being so high that his mind had literately become one with the universe.**

 **He looked over at the large bag of weed that he had been smoking from over the course of a month was pretty much empty.**

" **Damn!, this shit kicks much ass. " Grayson thought to himself as he felt pleasantly buzzed while feeling a little restless for some odd reason.**

 **Once he felt a little more steady Gryason got up as he felt compelled to check out his hobby room, as he was making his way to his hobby room Grayson could not help but to smile such a manic smile that would make the Joker cry in sadness.**

 **When he was standing outside his hobby room Grayson took a deep breath, held it then slowly let it out.**

 **When he opened the door to his hobby room he saw what looked to be three large groups of Warhammer 40,000 gaming miniatures on a large table that held his other games that he use to play when he was much younger.**

 **How ever these were not mere plastic figurines as he saw them looking at him with a look of pure awe and adoration then they face planted themselves on the table in worship of him.**

" **Be at ease my Children. " he said with a calming tone of voice as he realized that since he had created the minis while he had been so stoned even thought he did not know how he did it.**

 **When Grayson looked at the large contingent of troops of the Death Corps of Kreig he knew that while he was not the Big E himself his *children* for the lack of a better term had the same adoration, undying loyalty and love for him as they did for the God Emperor of the WH 40k universe had they been normal imperial troops.**

 **As he looked at his children he saw Company Command R-36-E of the 68** **th** **Desolators, a veteran Imperial Guard company from the near deathworld known as Krieg and their special was siege and counter siege warfare using nuclear, biological, chemical weapons as well as other weapons of mass destruction.**

 **When he looked to his left Grayson could not help but to smile as he saw Cannoness Vantessa Thal looking like she was either going to have a heart attack or cum her brains out which put a smile on his face.**

 **When he had been creating Vantessa and the rest of the Sisters Of Battle order know as the Order of the Leaf which was an how shall we say *Unconventional* Hospitaller order.**

 **Grayson let out an amused chuckle as he saw Tech-Priest Dominus Teric Cal and his forces that inculed two full legions of Skitarii troops who looked like they were about to literally blow some fuses.**

" **Be at ease, what I'm going to reveal to all of you in due time will shock you, you will be terrified and sicked to your very souls. " he said to his children in a calm, soothing but commanding tone of voice.**

" **But know this I am pleased with all of you, each and everyone of you, my much loved children are blameless in my eyes, what ever sins you maybe of committed personally or as a whole are forgiven for all times. " he added and watched as everyone of his children fainted dead away from shock at coming face to face with a being who was quite literally their god made flesh.**

 **Grayson looked over his dumb struck children with a father's love and fear of losing even one of them in the up and coming war for the very fate of humanity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of my Mini Wars story and I want to thank MA7 for proof reading and editing this chapter.**

 **Mini-Wars**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Confusion**

 **For a moment Grayson was not sure as to what to do next with his children, as he was still unsure if he had really brought the minis to life, or if he was so stoned that he was dreaming that he had brought his minis to life.**

 **" Well if this is all a dream because I'm so stoned, I might as well make the best of it. " he thought to himself, as he could not help but to smile as he realized that if this strange twist of fate was real, and the reasons for this happening were true, then he had his work cut out for him.**

 **With a broad smile on his face Grayson walked over to the sisters and, as temped as he was to playfully *molest* them, for not only his own perverted enjoyment, but for their enjoyment as well, he knew that this was not the time or place for full blown perversion as he gathered up the comatose sisters into a large plastic bin to transport them all to one of the empty rooms in his home.**

 **Once that was done, Grayson could not help but to feel that this seemingly imposable twist to his somewhat troubled life was a vast improvement over what his dull and depressing life had been until this moment in time.**

 **Next Grayson got another large plastic bin and gathered up the Desolators, and took them to their own room, once that was done he grabbed another plastic bin and walked back into his hobby room to gather up the mechancus forces and stopped as he saw that the forces of mars were awake and looking at him with a great deal of fearful interest.**

 **Dominus Teric was deeply troubled yet intrigued by this turn of events that flew in the face of cold logic and reasoning, but yet there was a small part of him that wanted to believe that the Anomaly, as he called the titan sized him, was truly the Omnissiah made manifest.**

 **" Anomaly, what are you and what is happening? " he said with a raspy tone of voice, as the sensors built into his body were studying the anomaly before him and giving him inconclusive reading that troubled him.**

 **Grayson could not help to smile as he damn well knew that Dominus was having the equivalent of an electronic melt down, and for a moment he had to stop and thinking of how to explain what was happening to Dominus in such a way that the tech-priest would be able to understand what was happening without blowing some fuses.**

 **" Ok Dominus, you no doubt have a lot of questions you want to ask me right? " he said to Dominus, who, despite having a world class poker face, had a hint of disbelief that he could not blame him for having.**

 **Dominus took a moment to mentally compose himself as he crushed the small amount of emotions that he possed into submission, as he knew that despite how unreal the situation seemed, that this was not some twisted trick of the ruinous powers.**

 **" What are you? " he asked as he saw the anomaly pull up a large chair to the table that he and the rest of the mechcanicus forces were on, with a strange smile that helped to put his troubled mind a little more at ease.**

 **" My name is Grayson Frost and I seem to be somewhat human. " Grayson said to Dominus as he was doing his best to keep his drug addled mind on track.**

 **" As far as I can tell, I have brought you and the other imperial forces to life. " he added and waited for Dominus to speak to him.**

 **Despite his misgivings, Dominus felt that Grayson was telling him the truth, which made him wonder how he had brought him and the other imperial forces to life, as well as why there was such a massive difference in size between him and Grayson.**

 **" If what you say is true, then how did you bring us to life and why are you such a giant for? " Dominus asked as he felt himself becoming a little more at ease as he got the feeling that Grayson meant him and the other imperials no harm.**

 **" Well Dominus, as for how I brought you and the others to life I do not know, but as for why I'm so much bigger then you is simple, before I brought you and the others to life, you and the others were just bits of plastic playing pieces for a table top wargame. " he heard Grayson say to him, which made no damn sense to him.**

 **But yet deep down Dominus knew that Grayson was telling him the truth, " What do you mean by that? " he asked Grayson who got up from his seat and walked over to a smaller table at the far end of the room as he got a disturbingly troubled feeling.**

 **After getting what he was looking for, Grayson walked back over to Dominus and the other mechanicus forces, put down an unopened box of dark eldar minis as well as the 5th edition Warhammer 40,000 rule book.**

 **" You see Dominus you, the Imperium Of Man, the powers of Chaos, your entire reality is but a work of fiction for the entertainment of the masses in my world. " Grayson said as he put down the rule book and opened the box of unassembled dark eldar incubuses and took out the plastic sprues and put them before Dominus so he could see the disassembled pieces of the dark eldar minis.**

 **Grayson saw Dominus faint dead away from the shock of the truth about his situation and the situation of the other imperial minis, and as much as he wanted to comfort the panic stricken tech priest, he knew deep down that this was something that each and every one of his children would have to come to terms with on their own.**


End file.
